Labios rojos
by Luna Lunatica Friki
Summary: Scorpius la odia, cierto, pero nunca ha podido resistirse a sus labios pintados de rojo. / Este fic participa en el Reto: Rated M del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aviso: **en este fic hay relaciones sexuales explícitas. Si no te gusta, no leas.

**Nota:** en este fic se sugiere que fumar es sexy. Bueno, puede que a algunas personas se lo resulte, pero no deja de ser perjudicial. No fuméis, gente. Si morís de cáncer, ¿quién va a comentar mis fics? Dicho esto, ¡a leer!

* * *

Este fic participa en el **Reto: Rated M** del foro **El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas**. Debido a la mi elección de letra y número, me tocó escribir en el lugar y sobre el momento que quisiera.

* * *

Este fic es un regalo para Abby (Livinginfairytale) que fue su cumpleaños hace semanas. Espero que te guste.

* * *

**Labios Rojos**

_Tus labios rojos como orgasmos, ofrecen en cada beso un durazno y en el verbo, una flor casi azucena. _

—_Rafael Gibelli_

La fiesta es la más aburrida a la que jamás ha asistido y lo peor es que él ni siquiera quería ir. Ha sido Albus —su estúpido y fiestero mejor amigo— el que le ha insistido hasta que sólo le quedaron dos opciones: ir a la dichosa fiesta o suicidarse. Y como su vida es demasiado preciada para el mundo como para perderla, decide ir. Un error, pero eso lo ha sabido desde que puso un pie en la sala común de Gryffindor.

No le gustan las fiestas, la verdad, y mucho menos las de esa puñetera y chillona Casa. No hay más que alcohol, música alta y gente retozando como si fueran animales. Lo odia, no tiene ninguna clase. Además, un espeso humo cubre toda la sala, producto de la cantidad de gente que está fumando, algunos sustancias más legales que otros. Sintiendo que si se queda ahí un segundo más va a caer redondo al suelo, Scorpius deja la fiesta abriéndose paso entre cuerpos sudorosos y en movimiento hasta llegar al hueco del retrato.

El aire es fresco en el pasillo y todo está tan silencioso que parece cosa de magia. Scorpius se pregunta si a lo mejor lo es y por eso no ha llegado ningún profesor a expulsar a unos cuantos alumnos. Igual lo saben y lo dejan pasar. Igual es que ellos también lo hicieron en sus años de estudiantes y consideran poco ético prohibir algo que ellos mismos disfrutaron. Se ríe ligeramente, imaginándose a la vieja McGonagall moviendo el esqueleto.

—Y yo que sólo quería estar tranquila.

Scorpius salta, pillado por sorpresa. Se gira ligeramente hacia el lugar de origen de la voz y no necesita ni dos segundos para reconocer a su dueña. No lleva la túnica del colegio y su pelo está suelto en vez de recogido en una trenza. A pesar de la penumbra, a Scorpius le da la sensación de que esa marea roja brilla como si estuviera siendo bañada por el sol en ese mismo instante y su piel blanca se le antoja tan suave como los pétalos de una azucena. Se remueve en el sitio, incómodo, preguntándose cuándo se ha convertido en un jodido poeta. Pero siempre le pasa igual cuando se trata de ella: no puede evitar hacer comparaciones estúpidas y romanticonas. Lo odia. _La odia_.

Rose Weasley nunca ha sido de su agrado. Aún recuerda la mirada que su padre le echó a la pequeña pelirroja y que le determinó a no juntarse con ella. Todo habría ido bien si no fuera tan insufrible. De palabras sucias y mente todavía más perversa, la muchacha le había molestado desde que pusieron un pie en la primera clase que compartieron —Scorpius todavía la recuerda— . Pero también le atrae irremediablemente y eso sólo hace que la aborrezca más. No quiere sentirse así con ella o con ninguna otra. Siempre consigue que pierda el control, que se le nuble la mente y actúe por impulso, que sienta y padezca, y eso le cabrea.

—Tenía la esperanza de no encontrarme contigo —admite Scorpius en tono indiferente, falso.

Ella se ríe y él no lo entiende. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso su comentario, dónde está el chiste? Sacude la cabeza, enfadado. Nunca ha conseguido entenderla y eso le frustra y le marea. Le da ganas de ponerse a romper cosas, como si fuera un niño.

Entonces, ve lo que está haciendo y su corazón late más rápido. Rose está fumando. Tiene un cigarrillo entre el dedo anular y el índice de la mano derecha, que eleva hasta que está a la altura de su boca. Scorpius la observa atentamente, gritando dentro de su cabeza, intentando cerrar los ojos y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo empieza a despertar, lento pero seguro. Sus labios, pintados de un rojo violento —_Oh, Merlín de mi vida, esos labios_— se cierran alrededor del filtro con delicadeza y una suavidad casi reverencial. Rose echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras inhala el humo tóxico del pitillo* y cierra los ojos, soltando un gemido que Scorpius no está seguro de haber escuchado realmente. Su mano cae de nuevo y descansa contra su muslo, cenizas cayendo al suelo de piedra mientras humo grisáceo empieza a deslizarse por su boca entreabierta.

A Scorpius le excitan muchas cosas: las chicas guapas con minifalda, las revistas porno que él y sus amigos meten de contrabando, la sonrisa lasciva y juguetona de esa camarera de Hogsmeade que siempre le enseña de más cuando le sirve una cerveza de mantequilla… Pero lo que más le pone son los labios pintados de rojo de Rose Weasley. No los de otra, los de _esa _chica en particular. No tiene nada que hacer cuando se pinta los labios. No le queda espacio en el cerebro para pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ella. Por lo tanto, no se sorprende cuando nota los pantalones apretados y la respiración agitada, sólo puede esperar que ella no se haya dado cuenta.

—¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? —inquiere, sonriendo taimadamente.

Mierda.

—Nada.

La sonrisa de Rose se amplía más mientras se separa de la pared que le ha servido de apoyo todo ese tiempo. Sus largas piernas se acercan a él lenta y provocativamente, y Scorpius no puede dejar de observarla, sintiéndose de nuevo como si tuviera trece años y fuera a dar su primer beso. ¿Lo peor de ese pensamiento? Que, de hecho, su primer beso fue con ella.

—Oh, sí que pasa algo, Malfoy —murmura ella, a centímetros de su rostro—. Y yo sé perfectamente qué es.

Está demasiado cerca. Tanto que Scorpius roza con su cuerpo sus pechos y nota su calor corporal, que se cuela dentro de él y se concentra —denso, intenso, _sexual_— justo en donde él no quiere que lo haga. Ella se acerca más, respira sobre su boca y él nota sobre su lengua el sabor de los cigarrillos, las fresas y la canela entremezclados, haciéndole temblar. La desea y su cuerpo lo grita y lo acusa. La necesidad de tocarla es tan acuciante que le pican las yemas de los dedos. Y, como siempre pasa cuando está con ella, su cerebro se apaga y su cuerpo toma el control.

Sus manos se cierran alrededor de sus delicados brazos sin gentileza. La aprieta contra él y la acerca hasta que sus bocas se rozan y ella delinea su labio inferior con la lengua —roja, húmeda, libidinosa—, provocándole a tomar algo que ha sido suyo desde siempre. Y Scorpius lo hace. Ataca sus labios rojos —como el fuego, como la sangre, como el corazón— y una risa femenina, fantasmal, se escucha antes de que sus boca se cierren la una sobre la otra. No son delicados ni amorosos, no hay palabras bonitas dichas entre beso y beso, no hay un te amo o un no me abandones. Son todo dientes, saliva, odio y deseo. La escucha gemir cuando le muerde el labio y el sonido le vuelve loco. Quiere que suplique, que pida más, que gima y grite su nombre un millón de veces. Quiere someter a esa rebelde Weasley, todo piernas, cintura estrecha, ojos azules y pelo rojo. Quiere estar dentro de ella y que le prometa que será suya, sólo suya. Porque la odia tanto que no quiere que encuentre la felicidad con algún otro.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Malfoy? —espeta, jadeando y mirándole con la sonrisa pintada en los ojos y en sus labios rojos.

—Te vas a enterar —murmura, sonriendo a su vez, aceptando el reto.

Rose parece triunfal por un segundo, como si hubiera esperado por ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero pronto su expresión muta y se convierte en la provocativa pelirroja que Scorpius conoce desde siempre. Aprieta su agarre y la empotra contra la pared, arrancando de ella un grito y una mirada de odio. Eso le hace sonreír.

Vuelven a besarse y es una batalla, una guerra que ninguno de los dos gana. Se retan, luchan y representan su propia vida haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren. Porque se odian y se aman y no quieren parar nunca de hacerlo. Rose se aprieta contra él, le atrae y enreda sus dedos en su pelo rubio, tirando hasta que consigue hacerle gritar del dolor. Es un grito pequeño, más un quejido, pero Scorpius sabe que le ha satisfecho.

Sus manos vuelan. Scorpius cuela una de la suyas por debajo del top de Rose, buscando sus pechos, acariciando y deleitándose en la suavidad de su vientre plano en el proceso. Quiere probarlo, pasar su lengua por todo su cuerpo, recorrerla entera mil veces hasta conocer cada recoveco como nadie en el mundo, mejor que la propia Rose. Lo desea tanto que le duele y un gemido necesitado se escapa de sus labios. La necesita — _por Merlín_, _la necesito_—. El pensamiento se abre paso por su mente con brutalidad, anclándose a su estómago y pegándose a su piel hasta llegar a su propia alma.

Entonces, lo sabe, pero no lo dice. Porque ellos no son así, no hablan de eso.

Decide que sus acciones deben contar más que sus palabras y, con suavidad, como nunca antes, acuna su rostro y acaricia sus mejillas, abre los ojos y se pierde en ese mar que le mira con una pregunta reflejada claramente. Observa esos labios todavía más rojos que antes por los besos —_¿cómo es eso siquiera posible? —, _y los recorre con el pulgar, perdiéndose en la sensación. Se acerca, se detiene, duda y, finalmente, los besa. Lo hace concienzudamente, recreándose en la sensación. Ella no pregunta. Ella entiende, tal y como ha hecho siempre.

—No soy una muñeca, Malfoy. Dame más que esto o déjame fumar tranquila. Se acabaron los juegos —dice ella, contra sus labios.

Scorpius lee muchas cosas entre líneas. Lo que Rose está diciendo es, simplemente, quiéreme o déjame vivir, pero decídete de una vez. Y a Scorpius se le atenaza el estómago durante un segundo —_la necesito, la necesito, la necesito_— y finalmente cae, se rinde y se deja llevar. Cierra los ojos y toma una respiración profunda y la separa de la pared. Coge su mano y tira de ella, hacia dentro, hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. La fiesta sigue y la música resuena alta, abrumadora, pero no más que los labios rojos de Rose, que se fruncen con confusión hasta que Scorpius empieza a subir por las escaleras. No pueden ir a la habitación de Rose, las escaleras no le permitirán el paso a él, así que Scorpius elige una al azar del lado de los chicos y allí se encierran.

Rose le mira y sonríe juguetona al ver sus nervios. Porque joder, Scorpius siente que se muere por dentro. Ha tenido sexo con otras chicas y sabe que Rose tampoco es virgen, pero siente como si fuera su primera vez y sin siquiera pretenderlo. Rose le roza al pasar por su lado y se sube a una cama a cuatro patas, dándole una espectacular visión de su culo. Scorpius traga saliva, repentinamente sin aliento.

—Ven aquí —le invita, sacándose el top por la cabeza.

Scorpius la observa mientras se acerca. No lleva sujetador por lo que sus pechos están al descubierto. Rose se yergue cuando llega a su altura y su mano, movida por voluntad propia, acuna uno de sus pechos. Su pulgar se desliza por su pezón que cada vez está más duro. La ve mordiéndose los labios, ahogando un gemido y eso le enciende. Va a hacerla gemir y mucho. Impelido por este deseo, Scorpius aparta su mano y comienza a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

—Rápido —demanda Rose, cerrando sus pequeñas manos alrededor de la fina tela, arrancándola sin miramientos.

Los botones caen al suelo y se produce un sonido de repiqueteo mientras Scorpius le lanza una mirada de molestia. Ella responde desabrochándole los pantalones. Rose le besa justo por debajo del ombligo, dejándole una marca difuminada de labios. Scorpius jadea y ella le muerde, bajándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos de una sola vez. Por un momento se siente cohibido, pero por los ojos de ella cruza una expresión de hambre y todos sus reparos desaparecen. De pronto, sin que Scorpius haya siquiera pensado en ello, Rose tiene sus labios —_Oh, joder, joder, esos labios_— alrededor de su glande y succiona fuerte. Scorpius tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no correrse en ese mismo instante porque, _Merlín,_ Rose Weasley le está haciendo una mamada.

Su lengua juega y le recorre de arriba abajo, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más desesperados. A veces presiona la hendidura de su glande y su mano se mueve arriba y abajo sobre su erección. Scorpius se siente morir cuando se da cuenta de que ella misma se está masturbando mientras lo hace y es la imagen más caliente que podría haber imaginado. Pero, y a pesar de que le encantaría seguir con eso, enreda la mano en su pelo rojo y tira hacia atrás, apartándola de sí.

—Habrá tiempo para esto —susurra, con voz ronca. Se inclina para besarla, probándose a sí mismo en su boca—. Hoy es tu día de suerte, Weasley. Voy a follarte hasta saciarme, y te aseguro que no será pronto.

—Hablas mucho —dijo ella, apartándose de él, tumbándose en la cama y deslizando sus braguitas blancas por sus piernas, exhibiéndose ante él sin pudor. Scorpius traga y la observa con las pupilas dilatadas, tratando de memorizar cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo—, pero no creo que puedas cumplir tus promesas. ¿Crees que serás capaz de seguirme el ritmo?

Scorpius esboza una sonrisa lobuna y se deshace de los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones, que aún le rodean los tobillos. Se tumba a su lado sin abandonar jamás sus ojos. La besa lentamente, recreándose en la sensación de sus labios con sabor a fresa —llenos, demandantes, provocativos—, en sus lenguas encontrándose, esta vez en un baile lento, cadencioso y muy placentero. Scorpius mueve su mano, deslizándola por su vientre plano, haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo para después subir lentamente, acariciando su piel como si fuera cristal. Dibuja más círculos alrededor de su pezón derecho, acercándose y después alejándose, notando la manera en que se retuerce, a su merced. Cuando finalmente pasa su pulgar por encima, el pezón está completamente erecto, traicionando su excitación. Scorpius se pregunta si ya estará húmeda y la boca se le hace agua sólo de pensarlo.

Le da un último beso rápido y empieza a bajar por su cuello, mordiendo esos lugares que sabe que la harán gemir. Sin embargo, Rose no le ha desafiado para nada, y se traga todos sus gemidos, mordiéndose los labios, jadeando. Scorpius sonríe, encantado ante el reto. Porque va a hacerla gritar y suplicar, de eso no le cabe duda. Cierra la boca entorno a su pezón izquierdo, succionando con tanta fuerza que debe ser doloroso. Pero así son ellos, les gusta más hacerse daño. Así que Scorpius repite la acción mientras sigue acariciando el derecho con la mano, su lengua rodea el izquierdo y juega con él para después mordisquearlo con delicadeza, contrastando con su dureza anterior.

A esas alturas ya está más que excitado, pero intenta no pensar en la dolorosa erección que se aprieta contra el muslo de Rose, buscando fricción de forma desesperada. Se concentra en ella, en su piel suave y color crema, en esos pechos que le han calentado más veces de las que pude contar y en su sexo, que casi puede oír palpitar desde su posición. Va a ganar esa pequeña batalla y Rose jamás podrá olvidarlo, sin importar el tiempo que pase o los hombres que descubran su cuerpo. Él siempre estará en su mente y va a grabar su olor en cada centímetro de ella. Porque es suya, siempre lo ha sido.

Abandona sus pechos y empieza a hacer un camino descendente. Entonces, nota que Rose se remueve con incomodidad bajo su cuerpo. La mira, notando que, por primera vez desde que la conoce, está totalmente sonrojada.

—¿Te da vergüenza lo que voy a hacer, Weasley? —inquiere, conociendo la respuesta de antemano y disfrutando de ello.

—N-No, por supuesto que no. No eres el primero que me come el coño, Malfoy, no te creas tan especial.

Ha sido sólo un pequeño desliz, pero Scorpius lo ha notado, como siempre hace. Se ríe y decide jugar un poco, ver hasta dónde puede llegar. Sigue descendiendo, tratando de controlar la carcajada que tiene aprisionada en el pecho. Mete su lengua en su ombligo, sonriendo cuando la escucha jadear. Sin embargo, no se para mucho ahí y sigue bajando, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Sopla sobre el camino de besos y Rose se retuerce. Scorpius la agarra por las caderas para que no pueda seguir moviéndose y levanta sus piernas, apoyándolas en sus hombros.

—_Oh, Merlín_ —la oye susurrar, justo antes de que entierre la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Está húmeda y no tiene problemas a la hora de deslizar su lengua por toda la extensión de su sexo. Está caliente y su clítoris palpita bajo su lengua, hinchado y enrojecido. Está muy excitada. La recorre de arriba abajo varias veces, llenándose con su sabor y su olor. Nunca ha hecho algo así, pero cree que no debe ser tan difícil. Le sorprende lo mucho que lo está disfrutando, a pesar de estar dando placer y no recibiéndolo. Le gusta eso y quiere más. Así que sopla sobre esa pequeña protuberancia que es su clítoris y lo lame y mordisquea. Levanta la vista y casi se corre en ese mismo instante. Rose tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su respiración errática se desliza por sus labios hinchados y rojos a pesar de que queda poco de su pintalabios, y sus manos se cierran alrededor de las sábanas y sus pechos se mueven al ritmo de su respiración. Es magnífica, preciosa, y Scorpius quiere grabar esa imagen a fuego en su mente.

Entonces, recuerda cuál es su propósito y se detiene, respirando aire caliente sobre su sexo necesitado. Rose se queja y abre los ojos, mirándole con confusión y molestia.

—¿Por qué paras?

—Entonces, ¿quieres que siga? —Ella se estremece al sentir sus labios rozando su clítoris y asiente una sola vez—. Dímelo, Rose, en voz alta.

—Sí, sigue.

—¿Con qué? —Sabe que está jugando con su suerte, pero también es consciente de lo excitada que está Rose y lo mucho que le desea en ese momento—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Scorpius… —Su tono es de advertencia, pero no es lo que él está buscando.

Juega un poco más con ella, deslizando su lengua hasta su entrada, haciendo círculos a su alrededor, entrando y saliendo mínimamente, haciendo que crea que ha ganado. De pronto, vuelve a detenerse.

—Scorpius… —repite, con la esperanza de que vuelva a funcionar. Scorpius sonríe.

—Sólo tienes que decirme qué quieres y lo haré.

—Muy bien —contesta ella, repentinamente envalentonada—. Quiero que me comas el coño, Scorpius. Que me folles con tu lengua hasta que me olvide de mi propio nombre, pero si empiezas, más te vale hacerme llegar porque si no lo vas a pasar muy mal, ¿lo entiendes? Ahora, vuelve a meter tu cabeza entre mis piernas y hazme gemir.

_Oh, joder. _Esa es posiblemente la cosa más caliente que ha salido alguna vez de los labios de Rose a parte de sus gemidos. Sintiendo que ha perdido y ganado a la vez, Scorpius vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, esta vez utilizando también los dedos. Rose gime, ya sin ningún reparo y Scorpius siente que se va a deshacer ahí mismo, simplemente escuchándola. Mordisquea su clítoris a la vez que introduce un dedo, arrancando un grito de Rose. Empieza a moverse, metiendo y sacando el dedo lentamente a la vez que succiona ese manojo de nervios una y otra vez. Mete otro dedo, que se desliza con facilidad dentro de su cuerpo. Es cálido y húmedo y se cierra alrededor de sus dígitos con firmeza. Casi no puede esperar a estar dentro de ella y la idea casi le lleva al límite. Los sonidos se han intensificado y Scorpius está seguro de que la deben de estar escuchando abajo, pero no le importa. Oh, joder, el mundo podía irse a la mierda en ese momento.

—Scorpius —gimió, después de unos minutos—. Scorpius. Merlín, Merlín. ¡Scorpius!

Scorpius sabe que está cerca —al borde, en realidad— así que se detiene. Rose grita y le amenaza con arrancarle la cabeza como no siga en ese mismo instante, pero él la calla con un beso. Ella le muerde, duro, y la sangre se mezcla con la saliva que se derrama por sus comisuras. Scorpius ríe porque eso, eso que ha sido Rose en estado puro. Agresiva, amenazadora y hermosamente terrible sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Notas ese sabor en mi boca, Rose? Eres tú —susurra en su oído mientras recibe un arañazo. Está enfadada y frustrada, pero pronto va a remediarlo—. Ahora te voy a follar, Rose, y más te vale gritar bien alto mi nombre o me detendré, ¿lo has entendido?

Rose, utilizando una fuerza de la que Scorpius no sabe que es poseedora, les da la vuelta, sentándose a horcadas sobre él, triunfal.

—Me temo, Scorpius, que aquí soy yo la que manda.

Y entonces se deja caer sobre su miembro de una sola vez. Ambos dejan salir un grito puramente animal y Rose pronto empieza a moverse sobre él, cabalgándole descuidadamente. Y es mejor de lo que jamás se podría haber imaginado. Es caliente, húmedo y totalmente apretado, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Eso le lleva a la conclusión de que Rose no es tan experimentada como parece. Habría sonreído de no ser porque ahora Rose se está moviendo en círculos y toda su gloriosa desnudez se eleva sobre él.

Scorpius vuelve a girarlos, deseando dominar la situación. Es consciente de que si deja que Rose tome el control, se va a correr antes de tiempo y eso es lo peor que podría pasar. Toma sus muñecas y las aprieta contra la almohada, tomando su boca y comenzando a moverse lentamente al principio, subiendo el ritmo al tiempo que subía su necesidad. Y de pronto son todo bocas y piel y sexos unidos. Son gemidos y gritos y saliva deslizándose por sus barbillas. Y olor a fresas, humo de cigarrillos, canela y sexo. Y Scorpius puede jurar en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, que la ama demasiado.

Y, cuando siente que todo el mundo está a punto de estallar, se le escapa:

—Te amo.

Rose no contesta y Scorpius piensa que no le ha oído. Embiste con más fuerza, pone todo su empeño en hacerla disfrutar y se pierde una vez más en esos labios rojos —_Rojos, rojos, siempre rojos_— antes de que Rose se arquee contra él, gritando su nombre, flotando en el clímax del orgasmo. Siente cómo todo su cuerpo se contrae alrededor de su miembro y ese es el último empujón que necesita para seguirla, gruñendo su nombre y abandonándose a esa nada blanca que le deja laxo y totalmente satisfecho.

Ha sido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida y, cuando abre los ojos, todavía puede ver puntos blancos. Se ha dejado caer sobre ella sin siquiera darse cuenta e intenta apartarse, preocupado por si la está aplastando, pero Rose no le deja. Enreda sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y le aprieta más cerca, depositando un beso sorprendentemente dulce en sus hombros. Scorpius siente que algo ha cambiado esa noche. Pero no le importa. Entierra el rostro en su pelo e inhala disfrutando de la sensación que le recorre el cuerpo y que no tiene nada que ver con que todavía estén unidos tan íntimamente.

—Yo también —susurra Rose de repente, tan bajo que no la habría escuchado de no tener sus labios pegados a su oreja.

Su corazón late más fuerte, comprendiendo. Se apoya en los antebrazos y se yergue sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos. Parece tan vulnerable e indefensa que Scorpius casi no la reconoce y decide que ama también esa parte de ella, tan desconocida para todo el mundo.

—Eres mía —contesta, más una exigencia que una afirmación.

—Soy tuya, siempre que tú seas mío.

Scorpius sonríe, conmovido por su ingenuidad.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? —suelta, logrando que sus rasgos se vuelvan a tensar. Sonríe más ampliamente, disfrutando del momento—. Yo siempre he sido tuyo, cabeza de chorlito.

Ella frunce el ceño, molesta porque la haya engañado por un momento.

—Vampiro.

—Pecas.

—Cretino.

—Idiota.

—Vete a la mierda.

Y entonces se ríen y niegan con la cabeza, sorprendidos por lo bien que se siente haberlo dicho todo. Son ellos aún, pero un poco mejor. Al ver su sonrisa, no puede resistirse a besar sus labios, que ya han dejado de ser rojos, pero que todavía son los más hermosos que ha visto jamás.

—¿Preparado para otra ronda?

—Ahora lo entiendo, planeas matarme a polvos.

Sus carcajadas vuelven a llenar la habitación y Scorpius siente que puede quedarse así para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Un poco fluffy al final, pero no he podido resistirme. Es mi primer lemmon así que las crítcas y los consejos son totalment bienvenidos. No ha sido demasiado explícito, pero es lo mejor que me ha salido :D

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
